Taking Matters Into His Own Hands
by leoslady4ever
Summary: There are times when a man's just gotta do what a man's gotta do. When he has to take matters into his own hands and give it all he's got. And the time has come...for all our Fairy Tail men. Just little drabbles done by Nicole 4211 and myself of each of our favorite FT guys. (More than the ones listed in the character choices.)
1. Gray's Got It Going On

_So, I had a reader and pal (Nora57) request more stories like the one I did for Laxus ("Laxus Likes It Alone"), and today, I got to talking about it with **Nicole4211**. Naturally, considering how we are when we get together, we decided it was a great idea! So here we are. _

_Whenever we hit a blank with our other stories, we'll knock out another one of these fun little drabbles. _

_First up...**Nicole4211 **with a little tale about a sexy ice mage!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro Mashima<em>**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S GOT IT GOING ON<strong>

Gray prayed he was far enough away as he sat down behind a large tree. He stretched his legs out in front of him, spreading them comfortably wide and reached down. His hand cupped the bulge straining against the front of his pants and he groaned at the feeling, rubbing over the area slowly and following the full length of his erection. It had been one hell of a long day and he needed this more than anything.

His pulse started to quicken and so did his pace, his hand moving up and down till he couldn't help himself and slipped the button of his pants through the hole. The zipper came next, sliding open and then his hand reached inside, grabbing a hold of his thick shaft and pulled it free from his boxers. The cool air felt wonderful on his pulsing member and he rubbed his thumb over the rounded head, spreading a bead of come over the smooth surface. A gust of wind made him shiver as it licked the damp, sensitive skin and his hand closed around the base of his erection, tugging slowly up.

He groaned long and low, the sound rumbling deep inside his chest. It felt so good. Each stroke fueled the hunger inside of him and he reached down with his other hand and cupped his sack, massaging the tender balls that were tightening with every pass of his hand.

His head fell back against the trunk of the tree, his lids falling shut. He fisted his cock quicker and his hips started to move, rolling and thrusting into his palm. He could feel his blood pulsing through the veins along the hard length and he knew he was getting close, his breaths coming faster and faster.

A twig cracked nearby but he was too far-gone to notice and he pumped faster and faster, uncaring about the sounds that were slipping from his mouth. His legs spread wider and he slumped down, completely absorbed in the pleasure of stroking himself till he couldn't take it anymore. He jerked hard, his hand sliding from the wide root all the way to the flared head and then his balls drew up and he came violently… ejaculate shooting out in spurts over the bright green grass while a flood of curses erupted from between his lips.

Moments later, reality came back into focus and he opened his eyes, immediately seeing a shadow not far away behind another tree. He grinned wickedly and took his time stroking out the remains of his release, waiting till he softened in his hand before tucking himself back into his pants.

He left the zipper and button undone and looked up towards the shadow, "You can come out now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Now, that's a treat! lol I love Gray..._**

**_Anyway, let us know what you think, who you'd like to see next, maybe even what situation you'd like them in. I can't guarantee that we'll be able to use it, but you never know! _**


	2. Lyon Loves His Log

_And here's another solo smut for you pervy-minded freaks. Don't take the name as a bad thing. We're all pervy-minded freaks here. You're in good company. lol _

_This one's from me. Hope you enjoy! Also, there's a little tip of the hat to **Nicole4211**'s story AOG in it. Let me know if you see what I'm talking about. lol _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro Mashima <em>**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>LYON LOVES HIS LOG<strong>

Damn it was hot. Like hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk hot, and if there was one thing Lyon hated, it was being hot. His body dripped with sweat, and no amount of stripping seemed to help. He was already down to his boxers, and still, it was too much.

A groan burst from his mouth. He was miserable. It had to be at least 110. Then again, with his ice magic and propensity for cooler temperatures, it could very well be only 80 and he was just overreacting. But he couldn't help that! He was an ice mage, born and bred for winter-like temperatures. He just wasn't cut out for this kind of heat.

And of course, he just had to be outside on a day like this. His guild couldn't have planned a beach outing for another day? One with maybe a temperature below sweltering?! Oh no...they just _had_ to pick the one day that would could have given Natsu a run for his money.

And who'd ever heard of the beach having no breeze? Would it have killed the cosmos to whip up a little wind?

He sighed for what seemed the fiftieth time that day before an idea shot into his mind. Maybe the water would be colder! Hopping to his feet, he raced across the sand, cursing when his toes began to burn. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous. He was desperate for relief.

Within moments, he was jumping in the surf of the small channel they'd occupied. Immediately, he let himself dropping, his body sinking until only his head and neck were showing. He moaned happily as the water drifted along his skin, bringing his temperature down marginally.

It wasn't perfect, not a cure-all by any stretch of the imagination, but it helped. He just wished it was about 15 degrees colder. Then he'd be in heaven.

A splash drew his attention away from his discomfort, and he looked up to find a short, pink-haired woman frolicking in the waves. He'd never seen her before. At least, he didn't think he had. He felt certain he'd have remembered her with that trim waist and her overflowing bosom. The woman was a knockout.

His lips curved as she bounced around, her breasts bobbing with her every moment, and Lyon could feel his body begin to respond. Damn, she was a looker, and that smile. He wondered who she was, where she'd come from, but before he could even think about rising to introduce himself, someone called out to her.

"Hey Meredy, can you come here for a second?"

The stunning girl spun around with a grin, then called back, "Okay!"

She was gone only moments later, but her image was still firmly entrenched in his mind, stirring his body in ways he hadn't anticipated. All of a sudden, he was hot again, and hard as a rock. Somehow, that one glimpse of her had fired up his blood.

His hand itched with the need to touch himself, and taking a quick look around, he found no one paying him any mind. So, why not?

He slipped lower in the water, guiding his hand down to the waistband of his boxers, and before he could change his mind, he reached in and took hold of himself. His shaft was thick with need, and he hissed as his hand moved along its length.

Still, he was too hot. His skin prickled at the uncomfortable temperature, and he growled his annoyance. Even jacking off wasn't going to be fun. Unless...

Mouth curling, he took another look around and activated his magic. Not finding a soul watching, Lyon let his gaze drop back down to his hand and concentrated on forming a think barrier around each of his fingers, coating each digit with his ice. His flexed his hand, ensuring the ice would hold and not limit his movement, and then, satisfied that he'd done it just right, he wrapped his hand around his cock.

A happy moan slid from his throat at the cool sensation. It was incredible, both stimulating and chilling at the same time. He'd never tried this before, using his magic to bring himself pleasure, but he had to admit, he liked it...a lot.

He continued to move in a slow, deliberate pace, stroking from base to tip over and over again. He pictured that woman in his mind, that Meredy. He closed his eyes and envisioned her as she'd been minutes before, splashing and jiggling her impressive goodies all over the place, and before long, he was tugging harder on his cock.

His breathing came in short bursts until he was all but panting, and still, he thought of her. He imagined her standing in front of him, watching him hungrily as he fucked his hand, and then dropping to her knees before him, reaching for him.

It was too much, the picture too vivid in his mind, and all at once, he came, his mouth falling open as he spurt his seed into the water. He shuddered as he pumped his length free of his release, and then as the pleasure abated, he opened his eyes.

A sharp gasp flew from his mouth. "Meredy?" Was she really standing there or was this another of his erotic imaginings?

But the girl's eyes were wide, and then she blinked, seemingly coming back to herself. She blushed and turned her face aside. "I-I'm sorry. Do you know me?"

Lyon grinned at her pink cheeks. This was no vision conjured up by his raging libido. This was the real thing, and he'd be damned if he let her slip away again. "Not yet, I don't. But it seems like you've taken some time to study me," he teased, tucking his cock back into his shorts and standing to his feet.

Another flush worked its way across her face, and she shook her head. "I didn't mean to...to spy or anything. I mean, you were just right there and I...I just...um..."

Lyon laughed as he moved closer, then reached out and tipped her face up to look at him. "I didn't mind that a bit. In fact," he mused, his voice turning husky as she hesitantly licked her lips. "That's what I was imagining you doing anyway."


End file.
